


Star Trek One Shots w/Original Female Character

by Destialforever



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: I just have been on a writing tangent lately so here's a bunch of Star Trek One ShotsNyota/Orginal Female CharacterBones/Original Female CharacterKirk/Original Female CharacterSpock/Original Female CharacterI may add more down the road.....No clue !
Relationships: Assorted - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Nyota/Original Female Character

Nyota Uhura & Original Female Character (Lt. Riley)  
Friendship / Conversations

“Omg he’s just so frustrating. And he won’t bend on anything . Seriously Riley, I try to get him to come out of himself more and he just fights me on it.” Nyota said about Spock  
“Well he’s Vulcan, isn't that normal for Vulcans?” Riley asked sounding confused  
“He’s only half Vulcan.” She said primly   
“But he was raised Vulcan right?” Riley asked  
“Well yes but that shouldn’t matter.” Nyota said matter of factly  
“So what do you think i should do Riley?” Nyota asked  
“Do you want me to be completely , brutally honest ? Or do you want me to tell you what I think you want to hear?” Riley asked  
“Wouldn’t the answer be the same no matter what?” Nyota asked looking confused  
“Oh No! No definitely not.” Riley said  
Nyota looked conflicted on the one hand she wanted the truth but on the other hand she didn’t want the real truth she wanted her truth.  
Which she supposed potentially wasn’t really the truth at all.  
“I don’t want the truth Riley if i’m being completely honest. But I think I need the truth and I think everyone other than you is going to sugarcoat it for me.” Nyota said honestly  
“So give it to me brutally and honestly.” Nyota said  
“Ok here it goes and remember you don’t get to be mad at me after this because you chose this.” Riley said  
Nyota just nodded her head in agreement.  
“I don’t think Commander Spock is the problem in your relationship.” Riley said  
Nyota opened her mouth to argue but Riley held up her hand to stop her.  
“ No ! Let me completely finish before you say anything. “She said  
Nyota just shook her head in agreement  
“Ok when you first got with Spock you knew how he was. You went into the relationship with open eyes knowing that even though he was ‘half’ vulcan he had been raised vulcan and he embraced it.   
He hasn’t changed at all that I can see. He acts the same as he did when we were in the academy.  
I think the person who’s changed is you. You were younger and starry eyed. He was mysterious and extremely hot . But now you’re older and the things you like are different. You want different things in your life.  
But he hasn’t changed….and you are trying to treat him like a broken toaster. You tell yourself ‘I love this toaster , it’s an awesome toaster, it makes the best toast and ok it’s broken but i can fix and it’ll be great again’   
But the problem with that way of thinking is he’s not a toaster, he'  
s a person and the only one that can make him change is him.  
And people normally react in a negative way if someone tries to force change on them. They do the exact opposite. Which is not change and in fact gets worse . So in his case you want him to change for you and be more human so he’s going to push back and be more vulcan to spite you. So subconsciously he’s thinking what’s wrong with being vulcan this is how I've always been. And you’re thinking why can’t he just change to please ‘ME’.  
And by doing this it’s a vicious cycle that makes you both unhappy. Granted in his case it’s hard to tell if he’s unhappy but i’m sure he’s not pleased.  
So what you need to do is not ask how can I get him to do what I want.  
But instead ask yourself : Can I live with him as he is , faults and all and be happy and content in the relationship?  
Because if the answer is no then it’s not going to work because he can’t make you happy you have to make yourself happy.” Riley said  
Nyota looked a little lost and confused.  
“I think i have a lot of thinking to do , don’t I?” Nyota said finally looking up at Riley  
“Yeah I think you do.” Riley said, patting Nyota on the shoulder.


	2. Bones/Original Female Character

Leonard McCoy / Original Female Character (Lt . Riley)  
Love at First Sight - one sided / Flirting

So for the last couple of weeks all Bones had heard from Scotty was what a wonder his new engineer was.  
Lt. Riley is so smart and nice  
Lt.Riley is so dedicated  
The Enterprise just purrs for Lt. Riley

The two main things that Scotty had neglected to mention was that Lt.Riley was female and extremely good looking.

To say Dr. Leonard McCoy was shocked was an understatement.  
The wonder that was Lt. Riley was around 5’7 with a curvy figure and long blond hair that she had pulled back in a tight braid.  
She was also dripping blood all over the infirmary floor from a cut on her arm.  
Damn the luck…

“And how did this happen Lt. Riley?” Bones asked as he gathered what he needed to deal with the cut.  
And hopefully calm down his heart beat as well. It currently felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. And probably right into her arms the traitorous bastard….  
“Oh I was in a jefferies tube doing some work and I slipped and cut it while catching myself.” She said  
“Uh huh well we’ll get you fixed up but i want you to take the rest of the day off. And make sure to not over use that arm. That is a pretty bad cut we don’t want to take any chances there darlin.” he said smiling as he walked over to start on her arm  
“Ok you’re the doctor after all.” She said smiling at him  
Oh yeah he’s gone….she was both hot like fire and cute as a button at the same time.  
He wants to cuddle her and fuck her till she passes out screaming his name.  
Damn it….  
He spent the next 30 minutes fixing up her arm and when he was done  
He sent her to rest.

About 10 minutes after she left Scotty waltzed in  
He came into Bones office   
“So how is Lt. Riley?” he asked   
“I hate you Scotty! I just want you to know that.” Bones said  
“What the hell man...What did i bloody do?” Scotty asked  
“Lt. Riley.” bones said  
“What about her?” scotty said looking confused  
“She’s a goddess, Scotty and i think i'm in love! Which is why i hate you!” Bones said tossing back some whiskey  
Scotty just looked confused for a minute then burst out laughing.  
“She is a pretty one isn’t she. But oh the mind on her, she's a gem, a complete and total gem.” Scotty said smiling  
“Exactly ! Which is why i completely hate you!!” Bones said pointing at Scotty.  
Scotty just shook his head and laughed.  
“She’ll be fine , I took care of her arm and told her to take the day off and rest it. She’ll be back crawling through Jeffries tubes tomorrow.” Bones said leaning back in his chair  
“Good glad to hear it.” Scotty said turning to walk out  
“Oh and Doctor she’s single . And apparently you’re just her type.” Scotty said winking as he walked out.  
Just her type! Well damn….  
Wait how does he know i’m just her type?


	3. Kirk /Original Female Character

Captain Kirk & Original Female Character (Lt. Riley)  
Kidnapped / talking

“So I'm curious, Captain do you get kidnapped a lot?” Lt Riley asked because he seemed to mellow for a kidnap victim.  
“Specify what you mean by ‘a lot’ “ he asked back  
“The fact that you need me to be more specific tells me that the answer is yes.” Riley said  
Kirk looked at her and smiled.  
We went on what was supposed to just be a quick mission.  
No worries just in and out….And now we’ve been kidnapped.  
“I mean it happens….” he said hedging  
“Uh huh. Can i get myself removed from the beam down teams list?” I asked  
I have a feeling this is going to become a thing...  
Kirk looked over at Riley and with a big grin said “NOPE!”  
“Well damn..” she said  
Kirk just laughed

It took a few hours but finally Commander Spock came rushing in with security and rescued us.  
Then it was back to the Enterprise  
One medical check up later Riley was headed to her quarters to write up her report  
When the lift arrived she saw that Commander Spock was already in it.  
She walked in and stood to the side and waited for her floor.  
“Commander, can I ask you a question?” Riley said  
Commander Spock just turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow then nodded.  
I took that to mean go ahead…  
“Is the getting kidnapped thing just normal in general for the beam down teams or is that something that normally happens when the Captain is on the team?” she asked “The reason i ask is because when i asked the Captain if it happened a lot he asked me to specify what i meant by a lot. Then he said ‘well it happens” and then he laughed.” she continued  
I didn’t think his eyebrow could get higher but it did.  
“The Captain is what i believe on Earth they call a ’ trouble magnet’  
But he also has an odd habit of getting out of things that others can not.  
So if you were to get kidnapped in my opinion it would be best to get kidnapped with the Captain. Does this answer your question Lt. Riley?” he asked  
“Yes Sir it does. Thank You.” i said  
“You are welcome lieutenant.” Spock said nodding and walking off the lift.  
“Well i guess i’ll never be bored “ i said to no one but myself


	4. Kirk / Origianl Female Character

Captain Kirk & Original Female Character (Lt. Riley)  
Kidnapped / confusion

“Sir have you ever thought of maybe getting dunked in holy water? I only ask because this is my second beam down and my second time being kidnapped. And you are the only constant so far….Maybe you’re jinxed.” Riley said sitting against the cell wall  
Kirk started laughing  
“Well that’s an idea….maybe i’ll let Commander Spock know about your suggestion and see what he thinks.” kirk said smiling a happy smile  
This man is way to happy for someone that’s just been kidnapped  
“Couldn’t hurt sir.” Riley said nodding

“I’m curious Lt. Riley since we have some time on our hands let’s get to know each other. Tell me about yourself.” Kirk asked  
“I like engineering there’s not much else to tell Sir.” Riley said  
“Hobbies? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Pets? Work with me Riley.” Kirk asked  
“Reading & Crocheting ….No….No….I had pets as a kid but it’s hard to have a pet working on a star ship.” She said  
“So you’re single ?” kirk said in a flirty tone  
“Yes Sir.” Riley was so confused  
“Want to have dinner when we get rescued?” he asked  
“Sir you do realize we’re being held captive right now right??” she asked  
“Yup .” kirk said smiling  
“So dinner like co-workers?” She asked  
“Well that wouldn’t be my first choice .” He said  
“It’s kind of the only choice Sir. No offence .” She said  
“Ah well then I'll take what I can get dinner as co-workers it is. So you want to get out of here now?” Kirk asked winking  
“Yes...yes i would Sir..”Riley said  
“Call me Kirk or when we aren’t on duty call me Jim.” he said smiling as he stood up  
“Ok Kirk can we get out of here now?” Riley asked standing up and moving to where he was standing  
“Yup.” he said

After that it was all a blur  
Captain Kirk called the guard to our cell and managed to get the key and as we were fighting our way out Commander Spock showed up with security.  
After that everything went much faster.  
Now we’re back on the ship. I just got passed in medical luckily nothing serious, just bruises.  
“Hey Riley met me in the commissary in an hour for dinner. Don’t forget you promised.” Kirk  
“Yes Sir one hour.” Riley said walking out and heading to the lift  
Stepping into the lift Commander Spock steps in right behind me.  
After a minute he clicks the stop button and turns to address me.  
“Lt. Riley are you well?” He asked  
“Yes Sir Dr. McCoy said everything was fine, just some bruises.” Riley said turning to face Spock  
“I know physically you are well but otherwise how are you?” he asked  
“Honestly Sir a bit confused.” she said  
“About what Lt. Riley?” Spock asked  
“Well Sir we were sitting in a cell and the Captain was acting like we were sitting in the rec room. He was even flirting with me. Is this really normal for this ship??” Riley asked  
His eyebrow went up  
“Yes it is basically normal for this ship. The Captain does not mean anything by flirting; it is just his way. But the other is oddly normal.”he said  
“Ok I didn't take the flirting seriously. It was the fact that he was so calm about getting kidnapped….again. It’s a bit disconcerting .” she said  
“I understand completely Lt. Riley. ...Completely !” he said nodding his head and reaching over to click the button again  
“In future if you need to speak on these times or have questions please feel free to come to me.”He said  
“Thank you Sir, I appreciate that.” Riley said  
Commander Spock merely nodded and walked off the elevator onto the bridge.  
Nyota noticed I was in the lift with him and gave me a curious look.  
I just waved it off...i was fine after all just out of sorts a bit.  
She just nodded and walked back to her station as the lift closed.  
I headed back to my room to rest a bit and get cleaned up before going to have some dinner.

Weird Ship…..


	5. Spock / Original Female Character

Spock / Original Female Character (Lt. Riley)  
Talking / working things out 

“Lt . Riley, might I speak with you in my office?” Commander Spock asked approaching Riley as she was walking towards engineering.  
“Of Course Sir.” she said  
Spock nodded and walked towards his office  
After taking the lift and walking a bit more they arrived at his office .  
He opened the door and motioned her inside.  
“I wished to speak with you today on a personal matter.” he said  
“Personal matter what would you need to talk to me about my personal stuff?” Riley asked  
“Not your personal matter Riley my personal matter. Involving myself and Lt. Uhura” he said standing up straight with his hands behind his back  
“Oh ok.” she said  
“Nyota informed me that you and she had spoken. She also informed me as to what you had said. I thought it only logical to inform you that we have broken up..”he said  
“Oh i’m so sorry that wasn’t my intention. Nyota asked my honest opinion about things and i gave it to her..” she said  
Before Riley could continue Spock held up a hand to stop her  
“You misunderstand Riley. I am not upset with you. Nyota told me she asked for your brutally honest opinion. She also told me what it was.  
I actually wanted to thank you...Nyota and i have had communication issues for a while now. Your conversation opened up a line of discussion that we needed to have. I am telling you this because I don't want you to think that I am upset over the outcome or your involvement .  
We have agreed to remain friends and I believe that is the best avenue for us. Although i am still a bit confused about what toasters have to do with any of it. But Nyota has assured me it is relevant to the conversation.” he said  
“Well i’m glad you aren’t upset with me and i’m glad that you are going to be able to stay friends. That’s a good thing. “Riley said  
“Indeed.” Spock said  
“Perhaps one day you will explain why i am like a broken toaster.” he said with a tilt of his head and what looked like a slight tilt of his lip  
With a big smile Riley said  
“sos'eh veh gad” then got and walked out with a wave to Spock

He had a confused look on his face as his door closed  
“She speaks Vuhlkansu…..curious and intriguing.” Spock said to the closed door

Vuhlkansu = Vulcan  
sos'eh veh gad = perhaps one day


	6. Kirk / Bones /Original Female Character

Kirk / Bones / Original Female Character (discussed)  
Love sick / confused / in love with more than one person

“Bones I need to talk.” Kirk said walking into his office  
“Go find a shrink.” Bones said  
“HaHa i’m serious….i’m conflicted.”  
“Ok about what now??” bones asked  
“I’m in love Bones” Kirk said  
“Yeah duh I know with the hobgoblin.” bones said  
“OMG now it’s worse.” Kirk said putting his head on the desk  
“What’s worse? What are you on about?” Bones asked  
“I almost forgot i was in love with Spock. But I am you’re right.  
But I'm also in love with Lt.Riley. We had dinner together the other night just as co-workers but she’s wonderful Bones.” Kirk said leaning back in the chair with his arm over his face  
Bones burst out laughing  
“What is funny about any of this?” kirk asked confused as he watched Bones laugh  
“Oh it’s because I sat right here with Scotty in your seat not long ago and told him that I was in love with Lt. Riley.” bones said chuckling  
“Really?” kirk asked  
“Yup and i almost think if he wasn’t already head over heels for Uhura then Scotty would be in love with her to.” Bones said shaking his head  
“And you know what else I'm not entirely convinced that Spock isn’t a bit in love with her as well. He’s gone out of his way to ask me how she was after each time she was hurt and i even watched him walk with her to the lift although i know he had originally been going the opposite direction.” bones said waving his arms around  
“Damn !” kirk said  
“Yeah exactly..damn.” bones said


	7. Kirked Again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has the luck of the damned.....Lt. Riley is NOT happy.

Kirk / Riley  
Kirked Again….

“The girl will be married to the high chancellor's son in exchange for the treaty.” The Chamberlin said  
This was supposed to be an easy mission just go down do the treaty thing and boom done..  
Kirk strikes again….luck of the damned this man.  
Lt. Riley leaned close to Captain Kirk and asked “Does he mean me??”  
“Yeah i think he does...but it’s ok. No seriously i’ve got this.” kirk said  
“That’s not how we do things in the Federation first of all and second of all that girl is my wife. I’m kind of attached so i think i’ll keep her.” Kirk said smiling  
“You think?? You think you’ll keep me??” Riley said crossing her arms and looking at kirk  
Kirk looked back at Lt. Riley and seeing the potentially homicidal look on her face he swallowed and said “I mean I'm definitely keeping you honey. You know that baby. Love you bunny bear” kirk said covering his bases  
“Better Dear…” Riley said  
“We were not notified that you were bonded Captain” The Chamberlin said  
“That was my failure sir….i must have forgotten to enclose the information. My apologies.” Lt. Uhura said quickly  
There was murmuring throughout the room  
“This is highly unusual...treaties must be sealed with a marriage.” The Vice-Chamberlin interjected  
“Under these circumstances we will need to return to our ship and contact the Federation to make further arrangements. My apologies but we were unaware of the marriage aspect. And currently have no one available. We will get back with you as soon as possible Chamberlin.” kirk said  
The Chamberlin and Vice-Chamberlin did a half bow  
“Kirk to Enterprise please beam up the away team.” kirk said  
There was a shimmer and suddenly we were back on the ship.  
Kirk glanced back at Lt. Riley as Spock walked into the transporter room.  
“Now Riley just be calm...ok” kirk said backing off the pad  
“Captain what seems to be the problem?” Spock asked  
“You think you’ll keep me?” Riley said walking up to Kirk and stomping on his foot hard  
“Ow Riley...come on i didn’t mean it. Of course we were always going to keep you. I mean you’re my wife after all.” Kirk said laughing  
Lt. Riley glared at him them stormed out of the transporter room  
“Pardon Captain??” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow  
“It’s a thing Spock….I think she might be mad” kirk said  
“Indeed.” Spock said  
“Gee Jim what was your first hint….the murderous gleam in her eye or when she was trying to break your foot with her boots?” Bones asked  
“Both??” Kirk said  
Bones shook his head and walked out.  
Spock stared at the Captain for another minute before stiffly turning and leaving the room.  
“Apparently she’s not the only one that’s mad at you SIr.” Lt. Uhura said with a smirk before heading back to the bridge.  
“Damn it…” He said heading to the bridge


	8. Vulcans And Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes to check on Riley before returning to the bridge.

Spock / Riley (Original Female Character)  
Comfort / worry

Spock was upset with the Captain but he wasn’t entirely sure why.  
He decided to go check on Lt. Riley instead of trying to work out his issue with the Captain.  
He would meditate on it later .  
He rang the bell on her door and waited.  
“Hello Commander.” Riley said  
“May I come in Lt. Riley?” Spock asked   
“Ofcourse.” she said, stepping aside to let him in.  
As the door closed she asked “ What can I help you with, sir?”  
“I came to check on you….i do not require anything of you.” he said  
“I’m fine sir..” he stopped her before she could finish  
“Spock...please call me Spock when we are off or in private.” he asked  
“Ok i’m fine Spock. I was just annoyed with the Captain sometimes the way he handles things gets on my nerves.” Riley said  
“I do understand Riley. It takes time to get use to the way that the Captain handles things. I still find myself getting stressed by the way he does things on occasion. It will get better.” Spock said  
“I hope so.” she said  
“But there is something else, is there not?” he asked  
She nodded “I had a rush of fear down there. I’m not very happy with myself either. I didn’t show any real signs of it but I felt it. I feel like I failed a bit at my job I suppose.” she said  
Spock walked up to Riley and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“You did nothing wrong Riley. You did act out in the transporter room but that was only for us to see so we can overlook it. You had the right to be afraid we never know how these missions will go. And to date you have not had even one good experience on a mission. I think that perhaps for the next month we should remove you from the beam down list. If anyone has earned a break it is you.” he said  
“Thank you Spock. I appreciate that.” Riley said  
“You are very welcome Riley. I will arrange it when I get back to the bridge. Take the rest of the day off and get yourself centered again.  
If you need anything else please let me know.”Spock said  
“I will Spock thanks again.” she said  
“Thanks are unnecessary but appreciated.” he said  
He turned to leave but only made it a couple of steps before turning back to her.  
Riley looked at him with a question in her eyes.  
He reached up and cupped her face with his hands , then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
After that he was out the door.  
Riley went and laid down.  
Her dreams were filled with a certain vulcan and gentle kisses.


End file.
